Better of Dead
by VivianShadowGirl
Summary: After the Admin retired, she leaves Miss Pauling as the new head of the games. With that she calls up an old friend to become her assistant. When Liz gets the job, she catches the attention of a lonely RED Pyro. Please review if u want more! :)
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Second attempt I'll try this story again. However I've changed the plot, OC, and will still have a PyroxOC. Enough said I don't own TF2, it belongs to Valve.

I still can't do their ascents so just pretend that they do.

PS: I'll still add MedicxHeavy, SniperxSpy, ScoutxMiss Pauling, and SoldierxDemoman.

PS 2: Engineer is married in this story.

* * *

><p>Better of Dead<p>

By: VivianShadowGirl

Rated T

Plot: After the Admin retired, she leaves Miss Pauling as the new head of the games. With that she calls up an old friend to become her asstinent. When Liz gets the job, she catches the attention of a lonely RED Pyro.

Chapter 1: Miss Pauling's New Asstinent

"Glad you can make it Liz," Miss Pauling smiled as she saw the young woman walking towards her desk with a friendly smile.

"How's it been? I know it's been since middle school since we have last spoken and you moving to Texas," Liz asked as she sat down on an armchair.

Liz had gotten the call from Miss Pauling only about a week ago, she too, had moved to Texas from Wisconsin after moving out of her parent's house. The trip was long and tiring as she took her time as she slept in a couple of hotels, getting lost traveling and asking for directions.

"I bet the trip here was hell." Said Miss Pauling as Liz was telling her story of her travels here. Liz nodded, "Yeah, it was. So do I have to ask any questions or-?"

This caused the other woman to shake her head, "Nope. In fact I seem to remember that you were a hard worker back in school."

Liz smiled, "Yep, when I was helping out at the library. I seem to remember that your mother saying that I was the most hard worker ever there." She laughed, and then sighed "But needless to say, she is right."

Miss Pauling stood up as someone just entered the office, "Excess me, Miss Pauling?" The man handed her a piece of paper, "You need to announce to both of RED and BLU of the changes, it's important."

Miss Pauling smiled, "Thank you Greg, you may go now." The man, Greg, nodded and left the room.

Liz had watched this, "What was that about?" Miss Pauling smiled, "Are you ready for your first job as my assinent?"

Liz nodded, "Yes, but what do I do?" Miss Pauling motioned her friend to follow her to her room where she stays.

"It was my mother's idea to have us two live here, I am still not sure why at the time." Liz nodded as Miss Pauling said this.

"Maybe so you two could have both a place to live and to work." Liz answered with a smile. This made Miss Puling to laugh softly, "Could be, now then Liz," –she then looked in her closet- "What size clothes you wear?"

"X-large."

"Ok, sorry to ask."

"That's ok, we'll have to catch up later about that." She gave off a laugh, as Miss Pauling raised an eyebrow.

"Here, try on this." Miss Pauling gave Liz an outfit, she nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

After a while Liz came out of the bathroom she was wearing a purple dress shirt with black dress pants that almost covered her dress shoes.

"Wow," Miss Pauling said, "I nearly forgotten how tall you are Liz." Liz nodded, "Yep, and I like this outfit."

Miss Puling nodded, "Alright, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, first off, I'm really sorry about how really late this is. I've been overbooked with the holidays, work, and other stuff. I have been working on this chapter on and off so I can at least get some of it done.

I do not own TF2 or any of the char. they belong to Valve. Tell me what u all think of this chapter and if there are somethings that needs to be said, please don't be rude and explain things that I might not understand.

Ok, enough talk, chapter time!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting the REDs and BLUs<p>

It was only a short walk to the meeting room when both women arrived, Miss Pauling could easily tell that Liz looked a little scared as they were near the room.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want too, these men may be rough but they can be nice once you get to know them."

Liz nodded, feeling a bit better.

However as soon as they both entered the meeting room, Liz's fears has returned. Sitting by a large table were each group of nine people.

Miss Pauling smiled as she greeted them while Liz stayed in a corner, shaking in fear. Soon someone walked over to her, "Hello?"

This caused Liz to nearly scream and fell backwards over a chair, Miss Pauling rushed to her friend's side.

"You ok?"

Liz nodded as she was helped up by Miss Pauling and the person who scared her, "Sorry about scaring you, Miss Pauling had told us that she has a new assistant."

The Engineer chucked as he led Liz to a chair, "You look too jumpy to be an assistant though." He turned to Miss Pauling, "So this is your friend, Liz?"

She nodded, "Sorry Dell, Liz can be jumpy at times. She'll calm down once you all get to know her."

Dell, the RED Engineer, nodded. "In that case she'd be watching out for both ours and the BLU Soldier, I highly doubt that she would get a break from those two."

"What's that about me Engie?"

That came from Jane, the RED Soldier, who had heard most of the conversion. Underneath the large helmet he was glaring at Dell (though Dell could barely see under the helmet most of the time), "I'll have you know that if I ever met this Liz I'll…" he stopped once he saw the new girl, still trembling in her chair.

"So you're the new recruit!?" Liz nearly fell out of her chair as Jane came right up to her face, Miss Pauling and Dell held him back.

"Whoa Soldier! You're scaring her even more!" Dell exclaimed as he managed (with Miss Pauling's help) to set Jane down on another chair.

"That's what I mean, give her a chance to calm down so she can meet the others." Miss Pauling scolded Jane as he pouted like a child on a time out.

Dell shook his head, Jane can act like a kid sometimes.

Liz took a couple of breaths and looked at Dell, who noticed. "You ok there?" Liz nodded, "Just a little started, that's all."

Dell smiled and held out his hand to her, "I'll take you to the others, if you want." Liz at first didn't take his hand, until she slowly took it and followed Dell.

"Ok, where to start? You met Jane (he looked over to the said Soldier, who was still pouting in his chair), sorry about him. Over there is our Medic, Derek, and the Heavy, Misha."

The Heavy smiled as he shook hands with Liz, "Nice to meet you, I'm Misha." Liz nodded and turned to Derek, the RED Medic. "If you are injured or nearly dying I will heal you."

That was all he said before returning to his coffee. "Sorry about Derek, he doesn't speak too much." Misha explained, "Once Doc gets to know you more, then he'll talk."

He soon follows Derek back to the table while someone was talking to Miss Pauling, Dell shook his head while watching this.

"Liz, that's our Scout, Thomas, he's been trying to get Miss Pauling on a date but she refuses every time.

Just like what Dell said Thomas groaned and muttered something to himself, but Liz saw that Miss Pauling was suddenly feeling a little guilty as if she was taking back on what she said.

She then spotted someone trying hard not to fall asleep while holding a bottle. "That's Tavish, our Demoman, don't mind him to much, he always drinks."

Liz nodded as she heard this:

"Alright you bloody spook, what did you do with my hat?"

That came from Lawrence, the Red Sniper, and he looked pissed. Both Liz and Dell saw the Sniper arguing with the RED Spy, who gave off a sigh.

"I don't have it! You must've replaced it somewhere!" As they continue to argue Liz felt something on her head, "What is this?"

She took it off and noticed it was some kind of cowboy hat, she looked at it and then looked at the two men.

She took a deep breath and walked towards them, Dell going after her just in case. At first both men ignore her as she watched, until Lawrence looked at her.

"Hey, that's my hat!" he took it from her hands, "Where did you find it?" Dell quickly explained to him while the RED Spy went to talk to Liz, "Hello my dear, I'm Clive, you must be the new girl working with Miss Pauling, no?"

Liz nodded, not saying anything.

"Alright everyone!" Miss Pauling called out which caused all eighteen men to turn to her, "I'm going to call this meeting right now to discuss the changes but first," she walked over to Liz and whispered something in her ear.

Liz nodded and raced away to the door. However, she couldn't help but noticed, that the last member of the RED team, had been watching her throughout the whole time.

Why she didn't ask Dell about him? She may never know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tony the RED Pyro

The next morning Miss Pauling had been busy teaching Liz all about her new job plus on what to do, "And if you have any questions about what to do, you can ask me."

Liz nodded, writing down notes as best she can while following her friend around the base. "How can you not get lost? I mean those bases look easy to get lost into."

Miss Pauling nodded, "True, but don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it in time. Oh and it's not just this base, there are other bases around that we all move…" Suddenly one of the men goes up to Miss Pauling.

"Excess me ma'am, but you are wanted on the phone."

"Bother that phone, Liz I'll be right back."

Liz nodded as she watched Miss Pauling talking to someone on the phone, she sighed and hanged up.

"What's going on?" Liz asked, Miss Pauling once again sighed. "The RED team's lost their Pyro again."

Again? What was that supposed to mean? Liz thought. Miss Pauling explained, "Lately Tony, the RED Pyro, has a habit of disappearing after breakfast and no one on the team has seen him since."

Liz nodded as Miss Pauling handed her a clipboard. "Now while I help out searching, I want you to go to train docking platform to check the supplies for me."

Liz was about to ask about where she could find it but Miss Pauling smiled and answered her question. "It's easy to find, there will be a train there until noon. Ask the men who take care of the stuff and they'll tell you. And if they asked tell them who you are and they will understand."

Liz nodded and took off to the door. Miss Pauling smiled and went to the computers in hoping of searching for the RED Pyro.

…

Miss Pauling was right when Liz spotted the train still unloading boxes of supplies for both the REDs and BLUs.

"Um excess me, sir?" she asked one of the men unloading the last box. The man looked at her and smiled, "And now who you be?"

"I'm Liz, Miss Pauling's new assistant."

"My name's Johnson and I suppose she sent you hear because of these?" he pointed to the boxes.

"Well, yes. I see everything is in order."

"Yep, we'll be putting these boxes to both of those bases in a few. Now git, I don't want you getting hurt or anything."

Liz nodded and walked away. However she misplaced her footing and fell forward to the ground.

Johnson and a few other men saw this and started laughing. "Wow! Now that's funny!" The men laughed even harder as Liz's face turned red.

First day on the job and she had to fucking trip.

"For Miss Pauling's new assistant you sure are-" but the laughter died fast as the men froze up. Liz raised an eyebrow in confusion until she saw the figure's boot.

Standing in front of her, looking down at her was the last member of the RED team. It was Tony, who the others were looking for that morning.

Did he follow her?

Tony looked at the men who not two seconds ago were laughing and growled. "Ok, ok, we get it. Sorry about that." Johnson said as he ordered the men to get back to work.

Tony nodded and held his hand to Liz, who was watching him with wonder. She grabbed it, "Thank you Tony."

The Pyro nodded happily.

"Tony! There you are!" The RED Engineer came walking towards the two with panted breaths, "Everyone was looking for you and boy they're not too happy." He then noticed Liz, "Oh, morning new assistant. Were those guys messing with you?"

Before she could say a word Tony whispered something in Engie's ear. He nodded and petted Pyro on the shoulder.

"I'll make sure to tell Miss Pauling that, just glad you're not hurt Liz. Now come on, everyone is waiting."

Engineer led both Pyro and Liz back towards the base, Pyro still holding Liz's hand.

* * *

><p>Yay! Finally I'm back for this! Let me know what you think of this and leave a like and such.<p> 


End file.
